skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
January 24, 2007
Steve: Hey, sweetness. I got to cut this short in case they're tracking. We're close to the destination. There's nothing to worry about. I'll give you a call as soon as the packages are delivered safely. Shawn D.: Wait, Steve, let me talk real fast. Steve: Hold on. You got 20 seconds. Shawn D.: Hey, Aunt Kayla. I can't call my mom or my dad or Marlena, but just tell them that we're gonna call them as soon as we can. Belle: And tell them that we love them so much, please. Steve: Time's up. Let's roll. Shawn D.: Wait, let me just grab a cup of coffee real fast. Steve: No. Shawn D.: It's just gonna take a minute. I mean, don't you guys want something? Is Claire -- is she okay? Steve: All right, let's get the baby some juice. Come on. Shawn D.: Um, I'm gonna catch up with you. Just one second. Steve: Oh, man, what is this? Some driving music. Good old R&B. [ Radio tuning ] [ Instrumental music plays ] Steve: I'm out here in the middle of nowhere. You'd think there would be something other than this elevator crap. [ Radio tuning ] [ Rock music plays ] Steve: I guess that's not bad. At least it's got a beat. [ Banging ] [ Indistinct moaning ] Steve: Stop. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it, damn it! Shawn D.: Steve. Steve: Oh, it's all right, man. It's okay. We just had a tailgater. He passed us. Everything's cool. Everything's cool, man. Go back to sleep. Shawn D.: Steve. Steve: You got to keep quiet. You'll wake the baby up. Belle: She's fine. Steve: Oh? Hey, you okay? Everybody okay? Belle: Hey, maybe you should slow down. Steve: Just relax. Everything's under control. Belle: Yeah, but we don't have a car seat, and you're going too fast. Steve: We just got 20 miles to go. We're almost home free. Now you close your eyes, go back to sleep, and before you know it, you'll be in the land of the maple leaf. Shawn D.: Steve, are you sure you're okay? Steve: Stop worrying, all right? Just relax. You got to trust me. Everything is okay. Nothing can go wrong now. [ Siren wails ] Shawn D.: Oh, my gosh. Steve: Uh-oh. [ Chuckles ] Here we go. We got company. Belle: No, we're so close. Shawn D.: Steve, what are we gonna do? What do we do? Steve: Just hang on. Everybody hang on. Belle: Oh, my God, Shawn. We can't do this. Shawn D.: Belle, we've got to, okay? We have to. Steve: I'm not going back. I'm not going back. Belle: We need to stop. This is way too dangerous. Shawn D.: Steve, we're gonna have to pull over. Steve: No, no, no! I'm not going back! We got to keep going! Shawn D.: There's nowhere to go. If you think you can outrun them, you're crazy. Steve: Watch me! Pull over, or I'll shoot your tires out. Pull over now. Belle: You're gonna get us killed! Shawn D.: Steve, pull over. Steve: I'm not pulling over! Shawn D.: We're not gonna make it. Steve: I'm gonna make it! Bastards! Category:2007